


The Bravos' Road Trip

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Johnny Bravo - Fandom
Genre: Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Mama Bravo decide to go on a road trip to Utah. Mama would rather spend time with friends and family while Johnny did his normal thing - chase girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bravos' Road Trip

Mama, watching TV when Mama walked in the house, sweating. She was out in the garden. 

“It’s hot out there, Johnny,” Mama said. 

“You’re sweating, Mama,” I said, seeing the sweating on Mama’s forehead. 

“No kidding, Johnny,” she said. 

“Is there any way for us to get out of this house?” I asked. 

“Johnny, that’s a great idea!” Mama said, loving my idea. 

“What? What did I just say?” I asked. 

“Johnny, starting tomorrow, we’re going on a road trip!” Mama said. 

I just shrugged but didn’t say anything. 

“Where are we going on this car trip, Mama?” I asked. 

“Why don't we go to Utah?” Mama suggested. 

“Not Utah, Mama,” I said. 

I heard Mama’s cherry voice on the telephone. I didn’t know whom she was talking to, but I could care less. I could get out of this hot house and go some place cooler. No way was I going outside today! I watched my mama hang up the telephone and come back in the living room where I was lying on the couch, watching a chick show.

“Start packing!” Mama said and shut the television off. 

“I was watching that!” I said. 

“We’re leaving first thing in the morning, Johnny, so go to your room and get your suitcase ready and start packing. Hop to it!” Mama said. 

I could tell she didn’t care about the chick show I was watching but I sure did. I was into the show anyway and I got up from the couch and groaned as I headed to my room. I sure didn’t want to miss the ending of the chick show but I had to, thanks to Mama. Mama heard me groan as I headed up the stairs. She didn’t say anything but watched me walk up to my bedroom. 

The next day arrived pretty fast. I was up early. When I woke up, it wasn’t even daylight yet. I saw the time was 5:00 in the morning. I heard Mama in the kitchen. I didn’t know that she was planning on leaving this early. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. 

“What are you doing up, Mama?” I asked, yawning. 

“I thought we’d leave in an hour, Johnny,” she said. 

“An hour? It’s not even daylight, Mama. I was hoping to sleep in,” I said. 

“Not today, Johnny. You can make up for it tomorrow,” Mama told me. 

“You promise?” I asked. 

She didn’t answer as I headed back to my room. I got dressed and put on my black shirt and blue pants and came back downstairs. I was already packed so I didn’t bother packing this morning. After breakfast this morning, Mama and I packed the suitcases into the trunk and Mama and I got into the car and we were on our way to Utah. 

Mama put the radio on to fill up the car. I didn’t mind. By the time we got to the gas station, the time was 8:00 AM. I was prepared for a long, boring car trip. 

I saw a pretty chick in the car next to ours with red, curly hair with braids. She looked to be my age. I got out of the car after taking my seatbelt off and went to her van while she was getting gas. Mama was putting gas in the car. 

“Hey, there, pretty mama. How about you and me go for a ride?” I asked. 

“Get lost,” the chick said and punched me until I fell to the ground. 

I sure didn’t enjoy that. She left after punching me to the ground and paid for her gasoline and drove off. 

“Ouch,” I said and got up. 

“Johnny, are you ready to go?” I heard Mama call. 

“I’m ready, Mama,” I said, feeling a bit dizzy. 

Mama and I got back into the car and we were back on the road. Mama and I were quiet for the next few hours so there was silence for the next few towns we drove in. I wanted to be with that chick that punched me. I sure didn’t enjoy that punch, if you ask me. It was finally lunchtime. We went into a sandwich place for lunch that day. I saw another beautiful chick behind the counter. 

“May I take your order?” she asked Mama and me. Mama told the chick with the blonde thick hair what she wanted. 

“What do you want, Johnny?” Mama asked me. 

I looked at the chick straight in the eye and said, “You sure look pretty today. How about you and me cook some sandwiches?” 

“That’s not funny, sir. That’s not even an order,” she said. 

“That’s what I want for lunch,” I said. 

She didn’t find that funny. 

“Johnny, give her your order,” Mama said. 

“I did, Mama,” I said. 

Mama didn’t understand what I told the chick. 

“She wants to know what you want on your sandwich, Johnny,” Mama said. 

“I told her, Mama,” I said. 

“No, he didn’t, ma’am,” the chick told Mama. 

“Just tell her, Johnny. There are other people behind you,” Mama said. 

I told the chick what I wanted with my order and then I went with Mama and Mama paid for the sandwiches and drinks and we walked out of Subway and got back into the car. After we were back in the car, Mama started the engine and we got started on our sandwiches. Strike two for Johnny, I thought. Better luck in Utah. We finally made it to Utah around seven o’clock that evening. I was getting tired of sitting in the car, anyway. We made it to the hotel where we were staying in. 

“We’re here, Johnny,” Mama said as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. 

“I was wondering when we were going to get here, Mama,” I said as we got our seatbelts off. 

I stood by the passenger’s side of the car and stretched. After I stretched, I helped Mama carry the suitcases into the hotel after she locked the car for the night. When we walked into the hotel, Mama gave the hotel clerk our name. I saw the hotel clerk was a pretty chick. I hoped I’d give it a shot with this chick. I knew I wouldn’t be bored at the hotel tonight! After going to room 245, Mama and I put our suitcases in the room. I saw it was still early in the evening. 

“I’m going to take a walk, Mama,” I said. 

“All right, Johnny. Don’t be gone too long,” Mama said. 

“I won’t,” I said and closed the hotel door behind myself. 

I went back to the lobby and found the same chick with the brown hair and blue eyes. I knew she’d be the right chick for me! I went up to the desk where the chick was working behind the computer. 

“How about you and I play hotel?” I asked her. 

“Get lost,” she said and gave me a punch until I was on the floor again.

I didn’t give up that easily. I got up to my feet dizzily and she was still at the computer.

“If we play hotel, I’d be the clerk and you be the manager,” I told her. 

“I’m not interested, sir. Please go,” the chick said, getting bored. 

I kept begging her throughout the night and she kept saying no. 

I forgot about Mama telling me to come back when she wanted me to. I got into room 245 before daylight. Mama was sound asleep and didn’t notice I was gone all night. I did enjoy my time with the chick. I would be back tomorrow and play hotel with her! I’d have fun all right! 

I pretended to be asleep when I heard Mama wake up at sunrise. 

“Morning, Johnny. How was your night?” Mama asked. 

“Fine,” I said, yawning. 

“How did you sleep?” Mama asked. 

“Just fine, Mama. I’m still a bit tired. Can I sleep a bit longer?” I asked. 

“Sure, Johnny. I’m going to get cleaned up,” Mama said. 

“Okay,” I said. 

Good going, Johnny. Mama would never know I never disappeared to be with that chick the whole night, I said quietly to myself with a smile on my face. Now Mama will never know. I know I had fun with her and will do it again tonight while Mama goes to bed. I slept for a few minutes while Mama went into the shower.

We had breakfast in the hotel lobby that morning. 

 

After I’d been in the neighborhood for about what seemed like thirty minutes or so, I had seen no action for a while. The action I called was the pretty chicks, of course. All I cared about was the chicks, of course. I didn’t see any action until I saw a redheaded chick heading my way. She was wearing red earrings and a dress and shoes that matched her hair. 

I went up to her and said, “How about you and I take a stroll together?” 

“Get lost,” she said carelessly. 

Here we go again, I thought. Just about every chick tells me to get lost. 

“Pretty please?” I begged her. 

“No!” she said. 

“Not even for a box of chocolates?” I asked. 

“No. Sorry,” she said and continued walking. 

“For your information sir, I already have a boyfriend. I’m about to marry him someday,” she said. 

I didn’t like that kind of news. Just about every chick I ran into was either married or engaged. I hated that kind of news. I wanted to have my own girlfriend that would never turn me down. 

After no more chick action was happening, I gave up and went back to Mama. I saw how happy Mama was and enjoying the company once I entered the front door where the living room was. 

“Johnny, there you are! Come on over,” Mama said, waving me over. 

“She sounded like she had an accent,” I said. 

I thought to myself after our conversation about the chick in red, I thought maybe someday I would have a girlfriend that would have an accent. That would be fun, I thought as the chitchat continued on. Mama and I stayed for a few hours longer until it became dusk. Mama saw it was getting dark. 

“We should be going now,” Mama said. 

And I get to be with the hotel chick tonight, I though to myself and didn’t want to mention it out loud. I thought to myself that tonight with the hotel chick would be lot more fun than it was last night. I would be sure to romance her.

 

After Mama unlocked the car and we got in and buckled our seatbelts. We finally got back to the hotel and pulled in our parking spot we had from the other night. After locking the car again, Mama and I walked into the hotel. I didn’t see the chick from last night. Shoot. I won’t be able to romance her tonight. I saw a man behind the counter the chick was in last night so I’d be sure to sleep tonight.

When we reached our hotel room, Mama and I took turns getting ready to go to bed. I let Mama go first. When it was my turn, it didn’t take me long to get ready. I was in my bed and under the covers within five minutes or less. After getting under the covers, I fell asleep.

Morning arrived before I knew it. I was up before Mama was this morning. I was up and got dressed in my usual black shirt and blue pants. It was my favorite outfit and I never tired of wearing it. Once Mama was awake, she was surprised I was already up and dressed. She didn’t say anything but got dressed herself. After getting dressed, she decided to pack our clothes and other things in our suitcases for the long ride back to Aron City. After she finished packing, we went to the lobby and checked out and went to the car and went to look for breakfast.

After eating breakfast at Village Inn, we went back on the long car ride to Aron City. We made it to Aron City before dusk fell. 

“Did you have fun on the trip, Johnny?” Mama asked. 

“I did, Mama,” I said, thinking of the chicks I spent time with. 

Mama and I were finally in the house and we brought our suitcases in. This trip had been fun chasing those chicks! 

“What did you think of the trip, Johnny?” Mama asked. 

“It was fun, Mama. I want to go again sometime,” I said, thinking of the chicks I spent chasing after. 

I loved the quality time with the hotel chick. It was fun playing hotel with her. After I got to my bedroom, I knew this trip was a fun one with all those chicks I had met. My favorite chick I had met was the hotel chick and I got to play hotel with her. I also liked the one with the Texan accent. She was fun too.


End file.
